Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets have become commonplace consumer items. Many people carry such a device with them as they shop, or otherwise go about their day. These devices have the communication and processing capability to perform location-aware functionality. Modern retail establishments often include multiple departments such as groceries, home goods, shoes, and jewelry, to name a few. This technology allows for an interactive shopping experience in a physical “brick-and-mortar” retail establishment that provides some features of an online shopping experience. Customers can use their mobile devices such as cell phones, tablet computers, and/or wearable technology as part of a retail shopping experience. As more and more consumers obtain such mobile devices, it is desirable to have improvements in interactive retail shopping experiences.